<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 7 - Family by CasGetYourShotgun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836534">Day 7 - Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun'>CasGetYourShotgun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pacific Rim (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020, Mako Mori Lives, Three-Sentence Ficlet, au where mako and jake pilot lady avenger together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is still so much to be done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mako Mori &amp; Jake Pentecost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mako Mori Appreciation Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 7 - Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eadreytheiptscray/gifts">eadreytheiptscray</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's done, it's over, and they collapse against each other, holding one another upright because they both know that if they don't they'll collapse. </p><p>The world is safe enough for now but there's still so much to do; they need to rebuild their command structure before they can do anything, and they need to think about their next offensive, and of course there's the question of what's to be done about Newt and the Thing That Is Not Newt.</p><p>But the Mega-Kaiju is dead and the Breach is still sealed, and Mako and Jake hold each other tightly and know that Stacker Pentecost would be proud of his children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>